The Powers That Be: Not My Time
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Hello this is once again another one-shot from the world of The Powers That Be... only this time the pairing is Harry/Spike. This is my take on what would happen if the professors had to do a karaoke night for the students.


**Song: It's Not My Time – 3 Doors Down**

Spike didn't think that any of the professors had been thrilled about Albus' new idea for the ball. In his own mind however Spike was sure that the old wizard thought that it might make the students feel like their professors were… human. Albus had never liked how somehow the students saw their professors as invincible. With the coming war it would be important for the students of a higher grade to get to know their teachers.

Another reason that Albus used when he explained his idea was that this was something that the students as a whole could participate in. There would be no houses; in fact every vote would be in secret so it wouldn't be judged unfairly by who was a Head of House. Unlike the other professors however, Spike didn't find this a problem at all.

That Saturday all the professors were rounded up in the Great Hall which was turned into a stadium. Being one of the rooms that could easily fit all the students together as well as the professors, the staff area had been transformed into a stage. Every musical instrument that the professors had asked for were there on the stage, charmed so that when each professor went on stage they would play their given son. Yes, this was to be a karaoke show put on by the professors or Hogwarts.

One by one the professors went up and sang their song, some of them having a harder time than others with their chosen songs. There was only the restriction of no cursing or slander for the music, muggle or wizard it didn't matter… if it was a song with lyrics you could enter it. It was easy to tell which professors the students liked and which ones they preferred to never hear again but everyone even the professors were having fun.

Once his name was called, Spike smirked slightly at the remaining professors and sauntered up the stage to take his place. Instead of just letting the guitar play by itself however he picked it up and manually checked to make sure that it was tuned properly. After everything was perfect Spike looked to the crowd and caught the eye of his mate and sung.

Looking back at the beginning of this  
>And how life was<br>Just you and me loving all of our friends  
>Living life like an ocean<p>

As he sung Spike couldn't help but think back to his life before The Powers sent him back to his home. After he was turned he did have good times as a vampire, back when it was just the three of them. They didn't care back then about anything else, life was party and they used their time well. Jumping from place to place, only caring about the pleasure of their lives at the moment.

But now the current's only pulling me down  
>It's getting harder too breath<br>It won't be too long and I will be going under  
>Can you save me from this?<p>

But then things had changed, they always did. That damn witch had cursed his grand-sire so that he would get his soul back. It was then that he had someone he loved leave him, after all his life wasn't one for those with a soul. Dru and him still had fun… but something was missing and it couldn't replace Angelus. Eventually Dru started to distance herself and sank even deeper into her own insanity.

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
>There's a fear in me it's not showing<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know<br>Oh but I won't go

He had kept himself together though, had fought off the depression of knowing that his grand-sire was gone from him. Killing had helped in his easing of the pain but soon that wasn't enough. Dru, his dark princess lost herself and he found himself completely alone.

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
>And the dreams that we had<br>I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
>Oh but I'm taking them back<p>

After Angel however was Buffy and as much as he hated her then he knew that was when he started to love her… when she brought back his grand-sire. For a short time it had been back to normal, almost. His Angelus was back but this time he was focused on only one thing… the slayer. Somehow it didn't bother him so much when he went back to being Angel… the thing that came back he realized wasn't his sire, not completely. Instead of being disappointed, Spike decided that he would go back to the hell-mouth and find out more about the slayer.

Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
>What should matter to me<br>My friends this life we live, it's not what we have  
>It's what we believe in<p>

Closing his eyes for a moment, Spike couldn't help but smile. After Buffy he had thought that he wouldn't have much of a life, if any at all. The Powers had chosen well for him however, no matter what others may say as now he did know that truth, life is what you make of it. Before when he was killing and fighting he wasn't really _living_ but now that he understood he knew that this was what life was for… what he was brought back for.

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
>There's a fear in me but it's not showing<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know<p>

With the war going on, with his mate in the middle of it all it still didn't matter, he was happy where he was now and that hadn't happened in so long. Gazing once again at his mate, Spike noticed that the other man understood what he was saying. The rest of the students were bouncing lightly to the music, but he didn't even notice as all he could see was his mate, his reason for being.

But it's not my time I'm not going  
>There's a will in me and now I know that<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know<br>Oh but I won't go

There was nothing in this world that would be ripping him from his mate this time. Smiling Spike looked at the others that he knew were in The Order, and each one understood, especially Albus at the look in his eyes. Spike knew that the others spoke about him when he wasn't there, spoke about his loyalty and if he should be trusted.

I won't go

Nothing was more important, was more amazing then his mate and now, Spike knew that the others knew it as well. There was no way that he would sit back as it had been suggested and let everything happen around him, Spike was going to fight this time… and win.

There might be more than you believe  
>(There might be more than you believe)<br>There might be more than you can see

How long had he wondered if this was what he was, a monster created by sharing of blood. It was his time back in the magical world that really changed him, proven that he was more than just a vampire.

But it's not my time I'm not going  
>There's a fear in me it's not showing<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know<p>

It matter any longer, not to him or anyone else what he ate, what he needed to live. For the first time in a long time he wasn't judged by anything but _who_ he was by someone.

But it's not my time I'm not going  
>There's a will in me and now it's gonna show<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know<br>Oh

Leaning forward a bit more towards the microphone that was set up, Spike let lyrics run through him. From the bottom of his heart he sang and it was clear that even the professors were voting for him to win the contest. With his eyes only half-way open Spike kept his gaze back to his mate.

There might be more than you believe  
>(There might be more than you believe)<br>There might be more than you can see

Puncturing each word with a strum of the guitar Spike noticed that Harry was looking back at him just as intensely. As they gazes locked Spike found the energy to finish the last of the song with just as much heart as he did the first.

But I won't go  
>No I won't go down<br>Yeah

As the song drew to a close the entire Great Hall yelled and screamed their applause towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Bowing his head slightly, Spike winked at Harry before he placed the guitar back where it had been and calmly walked off of the stage. Not bothering to notice who followed his act, Spike wondered if Harry understood that he had meant what he sang… he wasn't letting this second chance go.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer nor do I own Harry Potter… if I did I wouldn't work at a call center… also I do not own the song used in this fanfic, it is It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down… I highly suggest listening to it though**

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for reading this, in all honesty I wanted to work this in as a chapter for The Powers That Be however I don't think that I can. Speaking of TPTB I am working on the next chapter, but this just wouldn't get out of my head until after it was written down. I hope that you enjoyed it ^^ **

**P.S. Even though this is uploaded as a one-shot I may still use it in TPTB if I can fit it in… I really am happy with it. **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


End file.
